The roots of evil
by Aurore-e
Summary: post Red storm. What if Rollie and Angie had immortal friends and foes?
1. chapter 1

This is my first try on a Fx X Highlander fan fiction. Thanks to Jimmy and Sara for helping me put my ideas into words.

Thoughts are given in italic. For the rating of this story well... I'll say PG-13. For the up coming chapters things might change.

The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them to have a little fun. Magdalena belongs to me....

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath....**

"I can't give you all the answers."

"Why ?"

His voice reminded her of him when he was 8 years old and did not understand why he could not stay with her during her training with Mangela.

The Aussie was staring at her while rubbing his newly grown beard. His hair was a mess even worse than usual and he was looking like he hadn't slept for weeks. The black bags under his eyes and his paleness were even enhancing his tired appearance. She was suffering for him but was unable to take away the pain from him. She closed her eyes before answering his question, pulling her thoughts together. She needed to be tough for him.

"Because you have to find them on your own. You know sometimes feelings stay locked in our heart because we can't face them."

Rollie sighed wondering why he was so frightened. Maybe it was the suddenness of it or maybe the events leading to that realisation. He should take advantage of her wisdom and knowledge of the human nature but he was unable to think straight at the moment. Seeing his turmoil, the young woman facing him got up from the coffee table she was sitting on and headed to the kitchen area. She started preparing tea, pouring some water into the kettle trying to sort out her own feelings. Halfway she suddenly stopped and turned to face her long-time friend.

"Sometimes it strikes us just like thunder. You can't fight it. You just... live with it, as hard as it might be. I know what it feels like. It's overpowering, it fills your heart and at the same time you feel empty as if you were missing an important thing. You want to fight, you want to do something... ; but the feeling become an obsession and you can't get over it. The decisions are not yours."

Her voice had been soft but a little unsteady, loaded with doubts and regrets. He sighed again loudly this time. She was right again. But, he needed to do something, anything. He knew it was useless but he had to try. The simple thought of what he had discovered three weeks ago was too disturbing. He got up from the couch, put his hands in his pockets and started pacing the too quiet loft. He had to find a way. His future was in the balance and he was not sure he wanted to act on his feelings. _"Yeah Tyler, don't act on your feelings and you'll end up killing any feelings Angie might have for you... What would Lena have done in this situation?" _He didn't realize he had voiced his question out loud.

"Len, what would you do in such a situation ?"

The young woman stiffened remembering what had happened years ago. Physical pain was no more but the feelings were still there. She had still problems dealing with them. How could she speak to him. She had seen more evil in her life than the average people but this... . She didn't want him to react on hatred. It was too dangerous for him. All she could do now was to share her experience without revealing too much.

In the meantime, he was gazing at her sad expression and trembling hands. She had put the kettle down in the sink and was staring at the emptiness. That was not the question to ask, Lena was a private person and he might have hurt her without even knowing it. After all she hadn't talked much about her past. He knew she had suffered a lot in her youth but...

"Sorry. Shouldn't have asked."

She turned around looking at him. Her eyes were lightly clouded by tears. He on the other side was staring at the floor head bent down, hands in his pockets like a ten year old boy. He was afraid to look in the depths of her eyes and see the pain he had caused. Her voice came out in one soft breath.

"It's history now my friend, don't worry I've seen worse in my long life."

The young man looked up and gently embraced her to give the young woman some comfort. Somehow he had brought back a memory which was making his friend cry. That was really unusual. She was so strong. They held each other close clinging to the other as if their life depended on it. The couple was tangled in their respective feelings, trying to ease away the pain. They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening but Rollie held her closer as if she was going to vanish like a dream.

"Rollie, you there ? I'm back. Hello Blue."

Blue barked at the sound of her voice. She had been gone for at least two weeks. After Loubar disappeared, she had decided to take a holiday. In less than one hour she was gone and had left a note for him telling she needed time and space. She was now back and afraid of what she might find.

The voice of his partner finally reached his foggy mind. He took one step away from the young woman he was holding in his arms and brushed a few tears away from her cheek with his thumb. A fight with Angie would not help him solve his problems. She would surely wonder about his neglected look and that would surely cause problems. She would feel responsible and he didn't want her to hurt more. Lena was standing in a corner trying to control her ragged feelings and the images popping into her mind. At that moment she realized she would need his support as much as he would need hers.

"Yeah in the kitchen area."

He resumed finishing the preparation of the tea Lena had begun as Angie caught sight of him and an unknown woman standing next to him a hand resting on his shoulder in a comforting way and staring at some indistinct point in the loft. Angie was stopped dead in her tracks eyes locked with the other woman. The other was nearly as tall as Rollie, her body was well toned but curvy. Instantly Angie felt jealousy creeping in her heart. So that must be the mysterious guest he had been speaking of before her departure for the Rockies two weeks ago. Angie suddenly wondered why he had talked about her as if she was an old buddy or a member of his family. She studied the woman's face more closely. The woman had what she would call gorgeous features but she did not have a family resemblance with Rollie. But the most stoning in her face were her eyes, they were light brown with a gold shine matching her wavy shoulder length hair. She was wearing a deep green satin robe which was enhancing the beauty of her figure. She was acting as if she was home in the loft. All in her person was screaming power. Despite the jealousy Angie felt, she managed to introduce herself properly, Rollie appeared to be too busy to do it himself.

"Hello, I'm Angela Ramirez Rollie's partner."

Rollie was a bit startled to hear her introducing herself like Angela and not Angie. No longer feeling Lenas comforting hand on his shoulder, he lightly turned his head around eyeing the two women shaking hands.

"Hum, I'm Lena"

For maybe the first time in her life Lena felt uneasy about the situation. Rollie put the kettle down on the stow turning fully now to see the exchanges between the two women of his life. After a few seconds, Angie went past Lena, took her mug, poured some fresh coffee in it and sat down at the kitchen table, ignoring Lena.

Neither of them noticed the young woman heading for the bedroom upstairs. Rollie was still staring at Angie trying to get a picture of what was inside her head. Lena was pretty sure the two friends needed to talk about the changes which had happened the last weeks. She was not there to intrude but to help a long time friend.

"So Rollie, this must be the friend you have talked to me about before I left."

The last comment was more a statement than a question. Angie had tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. She didn't want him to know what she really felt, not now, not after Loubar. The young woman was ready to face her feelings but not Rollie, not yet. She was staring at her mug as if her life depended on that peculiar observation. The pain, the shame and the confusion were still there locked away in a part of her mind and her soul. The young woman felt helpless about her feelings. She could not make them vanish. The least she could do was to control them.

"Yeah, Len is here until her new flat is ready for her to move in."

Rollie paused unsure what to say next. Maybe he could avoid the BIG subject. Maybe they could talk later when Lena wouldn't be around. Maybe he would be able to sort his feelings out. Maybe the fear and the emptiness would go away. Purposefully changing the subject he asked her about her holidays.

"Where did you go climbing and the most important with who ?"

Angie smiled. Things were nearly back to normal. Rollie was trying to avoid things he didn't want to talk about, a woman was living at his place and he was trying to see what her private life was. He had apparently gone over the Loubar incident or if he hadn't he was hiding it very well. She decided to avoid his questions as well. Maybe Adam was right; she had to let things come her way and see what would happen. Well who never tries don't know.

"So Lena is not going to stay at your place. And... has she a last name or is she just Lena ?"

Rollie looked back at her, she seemed to be fine. Her eyes were shining and lacking the pain he had observed a few weeks ago. Her usual playful smile was back. He saw her waiting for an answer but was cut off by Lenas clear voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"My entire name is Magdalena Aurora Wilalobo Ramirez. But most of my friends call me Lena."

Hearing her entire name Angela nearly jumped from her seat. Somehow she was familiar with this name. Not only because she was a Ramirez but she had heard it once or twice. She was not sure where but she decided not to say a single thing about it. She would ask Adam, maybe he was the one who had mentioned her before.

In the meantime, Rollie was watching her trying to figure out what she might be thinking of. Her reaction to the name had been a bit brutal. Maybe she had heard about immortals. Maybe she knew.... Or it was simply the fact that the woman was named the same as her. Angie might be thinking she was his girlfriend. At that thought he let a small laugh escape. He had not noticed Lena heading their way and staring at him as if trying to read his mind.

"What is so funny Rol ?"

The two women had voiced the question in one same voice. They now were looking at each other a mischievous smile curving their lips.

"_Great, two Ramirez after me. Time to escape or to find something smart to say"._

"Nothing important, just trying to get a picture of something in my mind." _Let them chew that for a moment_.

The two young women looked at each other still smiling. Angie felt the jealousy receding and complicity with the other woman take over. Maybe she was just an old friend and nothing more. She didn't know why but she sensed she was someone she could really trust. Rollie looked at them wondering if he had made the right choice not telling them what he had been thinking about.

"He doesn't want to talk ?"

"Nope, I think we could make him talk. What about you Lena ?"

"That might be an idea Angie. But two against one is not really fair."

The two women were nearing his position with a smile saying - **you're dead meat Tyler**. - He put his cup down near the sink, swallowing hard and trying to figure a way to escape.

"My ladies, you don't want to harm a poor man." The statement was voiced in his best Scottish accent and accompanied with a light bow.

The two women looked at each other silently trying to decide what to do an amused smile curving their lips. Lena grinned making a small head move toward Rollie. This time he had won the battle. She would let Angie handle the situation.

"Well my friends, I'm gonna leave you now. Angie, I'll let you in charge of the question. I'm going to my new flat. I need to paint the bedroom and prepare some small stuff. See you."

She stopped near Angela and muttered in her ear so that she was the only one to hear her :

"Do whatever you want but don't let him go and make him talk."

The smile on Angies' face was the only answer she could get; she didn't try to see if Angie had understood the double entendre of her sentence. Angie thought that she could become really good friend with the young woman. It would be good to have someone other than Rollie to talk to and sometimes do girl stuff. She might need someone in the next weeks, especially if things went as planned.

Tyler watched Len whispering something to Angie and wondered. They seemed to be friend and they hadn't even really talked yet. That was strange. His eyes were glued on Lena leaving the loft confidently walking past his gear and Blue. She seemed to have the same effect on all the people she met.

He didn't notice Angela nearing with her special smile. The first thing he felt were light touches on his stomach and her hands began to tickle him. He snapped back to reality and couldn't help but laugh as she went on merciless. He knew it was her truce offer and he decided that he wouldn't decline it.

"Tell me what you were thinking of that made you laugh ?"

"I give up, Uncle... I was trying to picture myself as Lena's boyfriend. I consider her more like a mother and..."

Angie finally stopped tickling him. His words had reached her mind and she was wondering why it would be so funny. She did not even realised she had asked the question aloud.

"And why is it so funny ?"

Rollie stopped laughing and looked seriously at Angie. Her hands were resting flat on his chest and she didn't try to remove them. His hands were now resting on her hips in a nearly possessive grip. They were really close to each other. Too close for Rollie's peace of mind. Their eyes locked. Angie saw doubts, fear and something else she couldn't identify... remorse... .

"Rollie you're my best friend, you know you can talk to me whatever the subject is. "

She was nervously biting her lips hoping he would not bring the Loubar subject right now; Her hands were now fiddling with the material of his shirt sending powerful chills through his entire body. _"Well we can not talk about every subject and Loubar is one of them. Our feelings is the other one" _She just hoped this would help him talking. Sometimes he seemed to be reluctant to talk about his feelings and him.

"_Take a grip Tyler. Now is not the moment."_

"Well, why don't we take a cup of tea and go to the couch. It's a rather long story."

"Sure Boss !"

"_Whoa this must be really something. I just hope he's not gonna tell me he's been married with her for the last five years or so"._

Angie took her mug and followed him to the couch. Rollie sat at one end and she sat at the other end facing him her legs under her in a protective stance. Rollie welcomed the physical distance between them and tried to focus on what he was going to tell her.

At least she was no more thinking of Loubar and she hadn't even asked him about their relationship or the lack of it. But knowing her she would soon bring THE subject. Would she even believe his story. It was rather unusual. She believed in ghosts, aliens and stuff like that but... immortals. It might be a bit too much even for Angie. Would Lena be ok if he told her. After all, it was also her story.

Time stretched and he grew uneasy. Finally, he decided to tell her the story just tiptoeing enough around it and he would certainly not tell her the truth about Mangela.

"I've met Magdalena in the outback when I was still a child. She was there to talk to Mangela and to learn the way of the people."

"So you two grew up together."

"_Good question Angie. How am I going to put this into words?"_

"Not exactly..."

Angie frowned at his expression. He was staring at his mug avoiding her inquisitive stare. Why would it be so hard to explain. Then it came back to her mind. Adam or one of his friends had once mentioned someone named Magdalena Ramirez. She was an immortal. The simple mention of the name had sent him to hell. She had seen it on his face. She would see if he was able to trust her with this and maybe, maybe she could also share her little secret with him.

"What do you mean by « not exactly » ?"

"I was a child and Lena was an... adult."

"Come on Rollie ! She appears to be no more than 26 maybe 30. If she had been an adult at that time she must be... at least 50. I know surgery can do miracle but this..."

Angela tried her best not to ruin her act with a smile. She was facing him with a look of disbelief on her face hoping she could fool him. He, on the other side, was looking at her trying to figure a way to tell her the truth. He sighed. "_Why is it so hard Ange, why ? I would trust you with my life and I can't tell you this secret."_

"Look Ange, I think you'd better ask Lena. It's her secret and..."

"No Rollie. It is your secret as well and I don't want secrets anymore between us. It might... be dangerous."

"_Point taken, my dear"._ If they had talked earlier about their feelings Loubar might not have been able to make them suffer, to make her suffer.

"Ok, we make a deal, you tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine."

Rollie looked up at her surprised by her admittance. He was not the only one to have a secret. Maybe this was the final test for their friendship. If they pass it... . But why would Angie keep something secret from him. Well maybe for the same reason he had. It was a part of his life only Mangela knew after all.

"Lena is really old, I mean old. He paused unsure of her reaction." _Ok Tyler, time to drop the bomb !_

"She is more than three thousand years old."

He paused again wondering if she had heard and understood what he was trying to say. He face was unreadable and closed. "_She's thinking I lost my mind"._

"Ange, Magdalena is an immortal."

There, he had said it, somehow he felt relieved of an huge weight. Seeing no reaction from Angie no « are you nuts Rollie » coming, no popping eyes staring at him, he wondered how much she already knew. Angie looked down at her mug and then gasped.

"Three thousand years. Wow, I would have bet no more than 7 or 8 hundreds."

Her tone was serious, deadly serious. And that surprised Rollie, this might just have been said as a teasing but she was serious. So she knew about immortals. A thought then abruptly came to his mind. He knew it was stupid, that she would not have the time to do it but he had to ask her.

"Ange show me your wrists, interiors up."

The young woman looked at him, her head slightly tilted. She knew what he wanted to know. _When would I get the time to follow someone with all the work I do._

"I'm not a watcher Rollie if that's what you want to check. I... also have an immortal friend."

It was high time for her to tell him about Adam. Rollie was totally stunned. His jaw would have fallen to the floor if it hadn't been attached. She had not told him. He should have been angry but no he was just happy to know she would no more hide things from him.

"His name is Adam pierson. I don't know how old he exactly is but I think it's close to thousand years, or so. I met him on one of my climbing trip. I saw him die and resuscitate. He could not deny the truth after that. Oh he tried to. But you know me."

"Yeah, you can be really pigheaded when you want something."

He smiled at her wanting to dive in her eyes and never come back. He should have been mad at her but she also had the same right. He was staring at her unable to tear his eyes from her. Rollie felt his heartbeat race a little more and had to use all his willpower to calm himself.

"It seems that we share a new secret now."

Angie smiled warmly at him and put her left hand on his. She had managed to talk about this. They could talk later about their relationship and their feelings. Maybe while sharing a good meal. _He he go back to reality Ange you don't want to go there_. She was sure that she had blushed at that very thought.

"Yeah, it seems we are always witnessing the strangest things of this world."

"Positive about that Ange, positive."

They were staring at each other trying to decide what to say next when they heard a loud knock on the door.

* * *

That's it for now! What do you think? 


	2. chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2: I find comfort in ignorance....**

"Rollie, it's Franck."

Rollie knew the detective would come today or maybe the next day but as usual, his timing was as bad as it could be. His courage had disappeared the second he had heard the cop's voice. He desperately wanted to talk to Angie but fate didn't seem to be on his side today. He let out a loud sigh and gently squeezed her hand.

"Blue, door."

The short detective spotted them and went to the lounge, a folder in his right hand and a plastic coffee cup in his left. His two friends were sitting on the couch Angie at one end and Rollie at the other. Franck was surprised to see that she was back.

"Hey Angie, good to see you're back. How was your climbing trip?"

"Why are you all suddenly interested by my climbing trip? Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

With those words, she got up from the couch leaving the two men alone. Besides she really had work to do for one of her special projects. And she wanted to send a mail to Adam to learn more about Lena.

Franck seated himself in a chair facing the couch. He put the folder down on the coffee table never looking at his friend.

"Rollie, I need you and Angie to sign some papers about the Chinese minister assassination attempt."

Frank was sitting, looking uncomfortable with his current mission. Rollie instantly knew he wanted to talk about Loubar.

"You want to talk about Loubar, did you find him?"

Hope that he was dead was written all over the FX artist face. That was unusual for someone like Rollie. Franck hated to disappoint him and overall to see the hurt in his eyes. What he also hated was the general appearance of his friend. He looked like he was neglecting himself and that was unusual. Mira had explained him the abduction and the chase after Loubar. The detective knew by experience that this kind of events could be very traumatic.

"We haven't found him yet. And there's little hope that we ever will, we have dragged the lake for days and we found nothing. He might be hiding anywhere."

"I know Franck, I know. Angie could you come here, we have papers to sign about the AFFAIR."

He shouted his question so that she could hear it from her cleanroom. She sighed knowing that it was about the Loubar case. She just wished it wouldn't take too long and that Franck wouldn't ask embarrassing question. They hadn't told him about the rape and she didn't want him to know. She had not told Rollie but her climbing trip had been a way to lay things down and talk to someone objective who might help her. Nightmares were nearly gone and her life was back on the right track. It would take a while to let someone touch her really intimately but she knew her recovery would be fast.

"One minute Rol."

Rollie was wondering how his assistant would take the news. He lightly moved his injured arm and felt a little pain reminding him that he had been shot. It was not her fault. He had been wearing a knife and that was something he would never do. But what Loubar had done to her had made him furious. He was not even able to recall a single time he had felt like that, not even after Mannys death.

"How are you Rollie?"

Franck had voiced the question with a concerned face. Rollie was his closest friend since Leos death and he had been through a lot of pain and mind wrecking events those last few weeks. He just wished he could have helped him a little more.

"I'm nearly fine. Lena came here and she helped me sort things out. I must admit that I was a mess two weeks ago."

He looked at his friend and felt the urge to reassure him.

"But, don't worry mate. I'm gonna be fine now. I swear."

"That's good to hear. But tell me, who is Lena, is she a psychologist or something like that."

"She's a really good friend that I met in the outback when I was a kid. And to answer your question she's more the « or something type ». I don't even think she can be categorized."

Franck grinned knowingly at his friend. So Angie was not the only female close friend Rollie had.

Angie left her cleanroom and headed to the lounge. Halfway she stopped seeing the door opening and Lena getting inside. She knew it was not the right moment to tell her she knew the truth. But she had to. She felt a bond with her. Somehow she knew Lena might understand her.

"Lena, forget something?"

"Yeah the car keys. Why do you look at me that way?"

"Hum, Rollie told me about you being... you know an immortal. She whispered the last word for fear Franck might hear her."

"Oh, that's good he told you. There shouldn't be any secrets between you two. But why are you whispering, is there someone with Rollie?"

"Yeah, detective Franck Gatti one of our friends I think he wants us to sign papers about the Chinese minister assassination and the Loubar case."

Hearing the name made Lena wanting to cringe in a small corner of the room. It had happened three millennia ago but she could still hear him whispering in her ear, she could still feel his hands on her and the pain... . Had she heard right or was it her imagination. Loubar, Victor Loubar. Rollie had told her part of the story and she was afraid the young man had left some part of it in the dark afraid of her reaction. She knew Loubar was able of extreme things when he wanted something.

Angie watched the young woman facing her and felt her fear and disgust coming from all her person. So she knew Loubar, what could he have possibly do to her to make her react like that. Was she a police officer or an FBI who had tracked him in her present life.

"Lena, you OK?!"

"Yeah, just thought I will never hear that name again. Did... Did he come after you?"

The question was voiced in an uncertain voice as if she was fearing she already knew the answer.

"He came after Rollie and I was in the way. But I thought Rollie would have told you."

"He told me the story but not the name of the man. I think that I need something strong to drink otherwise I..."

The immortal was so white Angie thought that she was going to pass out. She closed the distance between them and put her arm around her waist to help her upstairs. Lena looked at Angie and smiled weakly to thank her. Their eyes locked and in a wordless conversation they both understood that they had suffered the same. Soon they were in the lounge facing Rollie and Franck. The happy chatting between the two men instantly stopped as they saw the paleness of Lena. Angie was presently helping her sitting in an armchair. Rollie wondered if Angie had told her something that could get her that way. He had never seen her so white and shaky even when Alexandre was hunting her in the outback.

"Lena you Ok?"

"Yeah, I... I just need something to drink."

Angela was already rummaging in the cupboards to find the whiskey Rollie kept for such occasions and a glass. She poured the amber liquid in it and handed it to the shaky immortal. She drank it in one gulp and gave the glass back to Angie.

"You want another one?"

"Nah, Ange, I'll be fine now. Thanks."

"He, no problem, I already nurse Rollie, I can nurse you too."

Rollie frowned at her expression. Yeah sometimes she was nursing him but that was not always the case. And why was Angela having that motherly attitude toward Lena. Usually she would despise the women who were staying at his place or at best she would ignore them. Franck was sitting on the couch unable to say a single thing. He was amazed to see the exchange between the two women.

"Angie what happened?"

Never leaving the blonde FX artist the time to answer, Lena explained him the situation her voice full of reproach. It was not Angies fault after all, he should have told her in the first place.

"Angie told me about Loubar. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rollie looked at her not fully understanding what was really going on. Why hadn't he told her. Bloody hell, this man had raped Angie. For the first time in his life he was unable to voice an answer. Why had he forgotten to tell her the name of the man who was after him. His mind was whirling trying desperately to find a single reason. He never heard the door opening again and admitting Mira in the loft. The detective went upstairs and greeted them.

"Hy guys, hey Angie good to see you're back."

She stopped, wondering why they were so silent. The expression on Rollie's face was so distress and hurt. He looked like someone hit by a car. The young woman facing him was wearing a resolved and pained look.

"What's happening there?"

Franck cleared his throat and got up from his chair. Somehow he knew it was time for him and Mira to leave their friends alone to talk. He just wished everything would be fine. Lena seemed to know Loubar and by the way she had reacted he must have been really ruthless with her.

"Look Mira, I think it's high time we go back to work. Rollie I leave you the papers I'll come back at the end of the day to get them. Is it ok for you?"

The only answer he could get was a nod from Rollie and a weak smile.

"See you later."

Franck hastily took Miras sleeve silencing her and they headed for the door leaving Roland Tyler and his friends to talk.


End file.
